


What Matters Most

by cosette141



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Ash/Pikachu - Freeform, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosette141/pseuds/cosette141
Summary: It's Ash's first chance to win a League championship, but when it comes to the final match, Pikachu is feeling worse and worse. Oneshot. Friendship. Ash/Pikachu





	What Matters Most

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I got this idea when I was rewatching the Advanced series, so it's set during that time. Just a little story displaying the amazing friendship between Ash and Pikachu.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~cosette141

"Now! Glalie; Ice Beam! Grovyle; Bullet Seed! Corphish; Bubblebeam! Torkoal; Overheat! Swellow; Aerial Ace! And Pikachu… _Thunder_!"

At Ash's command, every one of his pokémon, standing in a line flanking his either side, released their strongest attacks. They aimed for a boulder that was nearly three times the size of their own bodies combined. The colors of the attacks swelled and grew brightly, spinning into a sort of power-rainbow as it joined right before it struck.

The boulder exploded into dust that showered down on all of them. Ash threw up his arms as it did, coating them all in steel colored dust. They all stood silently for a moment, then…

"Yeah!" exclaimed Ash, pumping a fist into the air. At his exclamation, the rest of his pokémon took it as their cue to celebrate as well. They cried their names and danced—save for Grovyle, who only crossed his arms and put a twig smugly in his mouth.

"You guys, that was amazing!" Ash complimented them as they settled down. He took off his hat and shook out his hair to get rid of the lingering dust just as they shook out their fur and/or feathers. Ash knelt down, looking into all of the faces of his pokémon. He smiled at them. "You are the best Hoenn team I could ask for," he told them all sincerely. He gestured to the stadium a few hundred feet behind them. "And we're gonna _win_ this championship, aren't we?" All his pokémon jumped and hooted in confident affirmation. Ash then sobered a little, coming back to his genuinity. "But seriously, I'm so proud of _all_ of you. Every single one of you. We have worked so hard to get this far, for every one of the eight badges we've got! It all comes down to tomorrow." Ash smiled a little. "I've never won a league championship before," he said almost to himself. He looked back up at them, fisting his hand in the air. "I just _know_ this is gonna be it. I can _feel_ it. We can do this! Are you guys ready?" Ash put a hand in the center of them, and one after another, joined paws and feathers. "All right!" said Ash happily. He pulled out a set of empty poké balls. "Everybody rest! Big day tomorrow!" They all waited as the red light claimed them.

Until all that was left was Pikachu.

Pikachu looked at his trainer, panting just a little. The last Thunder he released against the boulder must have been stronger than he'd originally thought, since it seemed to take all the energy out of him. Or maybe he'd just been too determined to show Ash how ready he was for this battle. All day it seemed like he was missing the normal energy he usually had, but it could easily have been nerves. This was the most important battle of Ash and his' life coming up tomorrow. Maybe he was just nervous.

"Pikachu," said Ash, and Pikachu looked at him. That sincerity was back in Ash's eyes, that _pride_ that he had when he was facing the whole team. But it almost seemed _deeper_ now that it was just Pikachu and him. A strong sense of joy and pride burst in his little yellow body. "I'm gonna save you for last, buddy," said Ash with a grin. "You were my first pokémon and…" Pikachu was shocked to see Ash's eyes brim with moisture. Ash jerked back and rubbed at them.

Pikachu jumped up on his arm, climbing up to his shoulder. He nuzzled Ash's cheek. "Pikachu, Pikapi."

Ash laughed. He picked up Pikachu and set him in his lap, his fingers scratching behind Pikachu's ears in the exact place that made him close his eyes and mumble, "Chaaaa!" And considering how tired he was, he almost fell asleep right there.

"What I'm _trying_ to say," he went on, and Pikachu opened his eyes to look at him. "Is that you're my best friend. You were my first pokémon, and my first real friend. And… I have never been so proud of you." Pikachu's pride warmed up inside him so much he thought he might burst. "I know I can always count on you. Thank you."

Pikachu licked his hand. "Pi pikachu pi, Pikapi _,"_ he told him. _I can always count on you too, Ash._

Ash grinned again. "Okay, enough of that," he said, standing up, Pikachu still in his arms. His brows kneaded. "You look pretty tired, buddy."

Pikachu's ears fell. Was it that obvious? He tried shaking his head, muttering, "Pika…"

"It's okay, Pikachu," said Ash with a laugh as he started heading back to the League hotel. "I'm pretty beat, too. But you should definitely get a nice rest tonight so you're ready for tomorrow!"

Pikachu relented, resting his head on Ash's arms and closing his eyes. "Pika," he mumbled, drifting to the rhythmic motion of Ash's walking and his trainer's fingers rubbing right behind his ear.

Pikachu was asleep even before they got to the room.

* * *

"Pikachu! Wake up, Pikachu..."

"Maybe he's tired?"

"He's been asleep since dinnertime last night…"

"Ash, when's the battle start?"

"Three hours."

Pikachu stirred. He could feel fingers behind his ears, rubbing gently but also a little… impatiently. Voices floated above him. He could make out Ash's, Brock's and May's voices. He could hear what they were saying but for some reason it didn't register. All that he knew was that he was _exhausted_. Sleep was heavy and thick and his energy felt completely depleted.

"Pikachu… can you please wake up?"

There was a hint of worry in that voice… Ash's voice. That worry sparked something in him that cut through the thick fog. Everything started feeling less dreamlike and he cracked open his eyes.

He was lying on the soft sheets of Ash's bed in the hotel room of the League championship. He didn't remember how he got there. The last thing he remembered was Ash carrying him from the training grounds…

He must have fallen asleep. He blinked heavily again, moving his head to see Ash kneeling beside the bed. As soon as Ash saw his eyes open, his lit up. "Pikachu!"

Pikachu blinked again. "Pi…kapi," he mumbled, his throat dry and words hard to form.

Ash must have taken it for groggy, so he just stood up. "Ready, Pikachu? Today's the battle!"

Fear shot through Pikachu. He'd completely forgotten. The past conversations he heard drifting overhead suddenly made sense.

Pikachu jumped up to all fours, but it was too fast. His head pounded and the room swam and he faltered, falling off the side of the bed.

"Pikachu—!"

Arms caught him before he could hit the floor. Pikachu recognized them immediately as Ash's. He was lifted to see a set of worried eyes.

"What happened?" Brock's voice.

Ash didn't take his eyes away from Pikachu. "I… don't know," he admitted. "Brock, does he look okay to you?"

"Pika…" _I'm fine,_ Pikachu said, trying to get out of Ash's arms to prove it. He shook his head a little, trying to get the room to stop spinning.

"Maybe…"

"Pika, Pikapi _,"_ repeated Pikachu again, glad to hear his voice stronger. He twisted himself in Ash's arms and held his trainer's gaze. He could see Brock and May looking over Ash's shoulder at him. At Pikachu's confidence, he saw their worry lessen a little.

"Are you hungry?" asked Ash after a moment. "You haven't eaten since lunch yesterday…"

Pikachu's ears perked. That was true. Maybe he was just hungry.

Brock smiled at the sight of Pikachu's ears. "I'd take that as a yes."

Ash smiled then, looking even more relieved than Brock. "All right, then!" He was about to put Pikachu back down, but hesitated. "Maybe I'll carry you, huh, buddy?"

Though he desperately wanted to prove he was all right, the room was still spinning a little too much for him to believe that he could walk on his own. "Pika…" he said, trying to sound like it wasn't necessary.

They walked the the cafeteria, and Pikachu squinted as the bright lights messed with his eyes. He was suddenly grateful Ash suggested to carry him.

They made it to the table and Pikachu was put in his usual high chair. Max came out of nowhere and he, Ash, May and Brock grabbed food from the buffet. Pikachu tried his best to stay upright at the table as he waited.

Ash came back not too long after that, with a plate filled ridiculously high with food for himself and a bowl of Pokémon food for Pikachu. Pikachu reached for one and ate it, but quickly realized he had no appetite. He chewed it slowly, trying to appear hungry.

"Pikachu, look!"

Pikachu looked up to see Ash hand him a ketchup packet with a big grin. This was the first good thing to happen all day. Pikachu opened it with his teeth and splattered it over the dry food. It made it easier to eat, but he still didn't finish more than half of it.

"Feeling better, Pikachu?" asked Ash after they were all nearly finished.

Pikachu wasn't. If anything, he felt worse. He was starting to get worried himself.

But the last thing he wanted to do was worry Ash. Not today. So with all the strength he had, he jumped up on the table and yelled, "Pikachu!"

The smiles around the table were rewarding enough, but Pikachu had a hard time holding onto that energy.

"Only a few hours until the match!" said Ash with a grin.

Words that seemed so exciting yesterday suddenly felt terrifying. Pikachu was just glad when everyone started getting up to leave. He used the last of the energy to jump onto Ash's shoulder and cling on as they left the cafeteria.

* * *

"And now, for the final battle of this League championship, Ash Ketchum versus Mark Liang!"

Pikachu clung to Ash's shoulder with all his might, doing his best not to lose his grip even though the crowd roar was deafening. After what felt like ages, Ash made it to his trainer's box. It didn't register that quickly, and Ash turned to Pikachu as Mr. Goodshow welcomed the fans back.

"Pikachu," said Ash slowly, just barely heard over the sound of the announcer and the crowd. "You… okay?"

He sounded like he was wincing a little and Pikachu looked at him. He was. His face was pulled into a grimace. It was only then Pikachu realized he was sinking his claws into Ash's shoulder simply to keep purchase.

"Pi!" he exclaimed, horrified, letting go and jumping to the ground. It took all his effort not to fall completely to the ground.

"It's okay!" said Ash reassuringly, kneeling down to him. He inspected his shirt. "Just a couple of holes, Mom can patch them up in no time!"

Pikachu blinked. It was getting harder to see straight. How was he supposed to battle like this? He was a _mess_!

"Pikachu?"

Pikachu slowly brought himself to look at Ash. Ash's worry was back.

"...This will be Ash Ketchum's first time battling in the _Finals_ of a League championship! Maybe this will be his first win!"

Mr. Goodshow's voice broke through Pikachu's haze a little, only spouting more fear into his system.

It must have shown because now Ash was looking _really_ worried.

"Pikachu, are you okay, buddy?"

"Pikachu, Pikapi!" Pikachu told him, though it lacked exuberance.

Ash stared at him for a moment more, then asked, "Is it… are you nervous?"

Pikachu nodded guiltily.

Ash smiled, and Pikachu could see a little relief. "We've done this a million times before, Pikachu! I know you can do it. Out of all the Pokémon in the entire _world_ , I know _you_ can do this!"

That wasn't helping. Pikachu just forced a nod.

"Begin!"

Ash and Pikachu whipped around to see Mark, across the field, throwing out a poké ball. "Blaziken, let's _go_!"

Pikachu blinked heavily again as Ash stood and reached for his own poké ball. _Stay strong, stay strong, stay strong_ , Pikachu repeated in his head. He had to stay strong.

 _He had to_.

* * *

 _Blaziken, huh?_ thought Ash to himself. He chose a poké ball, throwing it into the air. "Grovyle, I choose you!"

" _And Ash chooses his Grovyle!"_ said the announcer. " _Looks like Blaziken has the clear advantage here, but Ash has turned the tables many times in this tournament already, proving that type advantage doesn't really mean anything to him!"_

Ash grinned. He loved going up against a type disadvantage. It just made things that much more exciting, and his opponent just a little more cocky.

"Blaziken, Flamethrower!"

"Grovyle, dodge, then Leaf Blade!"

The battle raged on for the next few minutes, and Ash snuck a look down at Pikachu. He was standing at his side, but didn't even seem to be watching the battle. Ash's brows creased. Was Pikachu really _that_ nervous? Pikachu had never been nervous before… not like this.

"Gro!"

Ash snapped his head back. Grovyle was staring at him intently as Blaziken's Blaze Kick was headed straight for him. Ash realized he hadn't been paying attention.

The Blaze Kick struck Grovyle head on and threw him into a wall, where he lay still.

"Grovyle is unable to battle!" cried the referee.

" _Ooh, a startlingly early defeat for the Grovyle who won Ash's last match_!" said the announcer. " _Ash needs to get his head in the game, here_ …"

Ash recalled Grovyle. "Grovyle, I'm so sorry…" he whispered to the poké ball.

He pulled another. "Corphish, go!"

Corphish materialized. "Cor, cor!"

" _Well, it seems Ash is getting on board with a type advantage this time_!" said the announcer, getting a few laughs from the crowd. But Ash wasn't listening.

Pikachu was starting to breathe hard.

"Pikachu," said Ash. "It's gonna be okay, buddy. I promise. Just… try to relax, okay?"

Pikachu didn't even acknowledge him.

"How about another Blaze Kick, Blaziken!"

Ash snapped back around.

"Dodge!" he cried to Corphish. "Then Bubblebeam!"

* * *

Pikachu could hardly see through the blur in his vision. He was starting to feel hot, too. And weak. Very, very weak.

"Pikachu…"

Was that Ash?

"...to relax, okay?"

It was hard to hear over the rushing in his own ears. He thought he could hear Corphish, too.

Even more tired all of a sudden, Pikachu lowered himself onto all fours, breathing hard. Maybe if he closed his eyes for a second… he'd be okay. He'd rest now and be ready for his battle.

He collapsed onto the ground, unconscious before he hit the dirt.

* * *

Corphish dodged another Blaze Kick and shot a Bubblebeam straight at Blaziken in close range. Blaziken collapsed.

"Blaziken is unable to battle!"

Mark recalled it and chose his next poké ball.

"Great work, Corphish!"

Corphish pumped a claw in the air. "Cor!"

"Go, Milotic!"

A strong, intimidating Milotic materialized onto the field.

"We got this, Corphish!" called Ash. "Crabhammer!"

"Milotic, Twister!"

Something fell on Ash's shoe. He looked down.

His heart caught in his throat.

" _Pikachu!"_

Pikachu was unconscious, lying on the edge of Ash's sneaker. Ash fell to his knees. He picked up the little pokémon in his arms, but he was out cold.

Realizing he was in a battle, Ash snapped his head up to the field. "STOP!" he cried.

Corphish stopped inches away from landing a Crabhammer. "Cor?"

The sheer panic in Ash's cry stopped Milotic as well. The twister disintegrated.

Pikachu was hardly breathing. And he was burning hot. Fear consumed Ash's entire being.

He ran.

Ash ran out of the trainer's box, away from the field and through the doorway that led backstage.

"... _This is a… strange turn of events, folks_ …" the announcer was saying. " _Ash Ketchum has just left the field in the middle of the battle._.!"

Ash ignored the announcer and the angry crowd. It was clear that no one had seen Pikachu. All eyes were on the battle.

Ash sprinted through the hallways. Pikachu was overheating in his arms. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

He knew. He _knew_ something was wrong with Pikachu. How could he have not listened? How could he have chalked it up to _nerves_? Pikachu never had nerves.

"Ketchum…?"

"Isn't that Ash..?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in a battle?"

Ash ignored all the voices of the people working backstage. It was two long minutes of sprinting, dodging people and muttering an urgent, "s'cuse me, sorry, move…" the entire way to the Pokémon Center for the League.

He burst through the double doors. Nurse Joy was standing behind the counter, watching a TV displaying the battlefield. On the battlefield, Mark was standing in the middle of the field talking to a confused Milotic and Corphish was looking confusedly for Ash. The announcer was saying something but Ash didn't hear it.

"Nurse Joy!"

She looked up and looked shocked when she saw him. "Aren't you…?"

"My Pikachu," said Ash quickly, skipping right past her question. "H-He's really hot," he said, his voice panicked. "And he's not really breathing and I… something's really wrong with him."

Nurse Joy carefully took Pikachu from his arms. Color drained from her face as she felt his heat. "Oh, my," she said almost inaudibly.

"Is he gonna be okay?" asked Ash breathlessly.

"Chansey!" cried Nurse Joy.

A Chansey opened a door behind her.

"We have no time to waste," she told it, rushing through the door.

Ash followed her on the other side of the counter. "But… is—is he gonna be—"

The door swung shut.

Ash stood alone at the counter, feeling a burning in the back of his eyes. The burning suddenly slipped down his cheeks. "Pikachu," whispered Ash brokenly, rooted to the spot. He stared unseeingly at the door.

" _Pikachu, you look tired_."

" _You're probably just hungry, right?"_

" _Are you nervous? Just try to relax…"_

Ash had never seen a Nurse Joy look so scared before. He leaned hard against the counter, losing feeling in his legs.

"...said he went this way!"

"Are you sure, Max?"

"Either way, we should talk to Nurse Joy."

" _Brock_."

The doors behind Ash opened and he heard three sets of footsteps walk in.

"There he is," Ash heard Max say.

"Ash!" said Brock. "What the hell are you doing here? You're in the middle of—"

Brock approached Ash's side, cutting off his own words at seeing Ash's face. "Ash, what is it? What's wrong?"

Ash swallowed hard, trying to get his voice to work. "P-Pikachu," he managed. "He—" Pain twisted his chest. "He c-collapsed. Just now."

Brock's face shifted in concern. "Is he okay?"

More hot trails burned down Ash's face. He wiped them hastily with a shaking hand. "I… I dunno," he said. "Nurse Joy just took him, she looked…" He stopped himself, shutting his eyes. "She didn't even say anything. She just took him and ran back there."

" _...kind of a trainer leaves their own pokémon behind at a tournament…"_

Ash snapped his head up to the TV suddenly. Corphish was looking very alone and very confused. "Corphish!" he exclaimed suddenly. "I…"

"We'll get him," said May softly. She'd gone a shaded paler. "Come on, Max."

They left the Center, leaving Brock alone with Ash. Ash looked back at the door Nurse Joy disappeared through. "Brock," he said quietly. "What if… what if h-he—"

Brock put a hand on his back. "He'll be okay."

Ash couldn't bring himself to nod. He just stared at the door and wiped away another tear that burned him.

* * *

It was a while before May and Max returned.

Ash and Brock took to sitting in two chairs close to the counter in the Pokémon Center. Ash was staring unseeingly at the light above the door, unsure if he was waiting for it to turn off or begging it would stay on.

"Anything?"

Ash turned his head as the door opened and May and Max walked through. At Brock's shaking head, they both deflated a little.

"Corphish?" said Corphish, walking in behind Max.

"Corphish!" exclaimed Ash. He shot off the chair and knelt down at the Pokémon's level. "I'm so sorry for leaving you there, buddy. I… I was…"

A claw softly tapped Ash's shoulder. Ash looked up in surprise at the unusually gentle gesture from the Pokémon. Corphish's brows kneaded a little. "Corphish, cor."

Ash smiled a little. "Thanks, buddy. You did great out there."

Ash recalled Corphish and sat back down in his seat. May and Max took seats across from him and Brock.

"You guys were gone a while," commented Brock.

"We stopped to talk to the announcer," said Max, crossing his arms. "He wouldn't stop talking about how a trainer's not supposed to abandon their pokémon."

Ash winced at that.

"We set him straight," said May assuredly.

"Well, _May_ set him straight," said Max with a sly smile. "The guy was shaking in his shoes when she was done with him."

Ash gave her the ghost of a smile. "Thanks, guys."

Brock put a hand on Ash's shoulder. "I'm sorry about the match, Ash."

Ash just shook his head. "I don't care. As long as Pikachu…" He shook himself a little as the burning was back behind his eyes. "As long as he's okay, that's all that matters." He took of his hat and ran a shaking hand through his hair.

Just then, five bursts of light erupted at Ash's waist. He jerked back in shock until his pokémon each materialized in front of him. Ash stared in awe as Swellow flew to land on his knee, Torkoal laid down at his feet, Corphish jumped into his lap, Glalie hovered at his shoulder and a very tired-looking Grovyle slipped a twig into his mouth and leaned against the wall right next to Ash.

They all looked at him with slight sadness, but the full intent to lend him their strength.

"You guys…" breathed Ash, and a whole new sense of burning struck his eyes and deep in his chest. A heaviness settled on his shoulder, where Pikachu usually rode. Ash let out a sharp breath.

"Your pokémon are… amazing, Ash," whispered May, dabbing her eye with her gloved finger.

Ash smiled even as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I know."

Ash looked back at the door, where the light was still lit above it, feeling warmer now than before but would still never feel it fully until Pikachu was right beside him.

* * *

It was a good hour until the light turned off.

An hour spent whilst people who had been at the stadium started coming back to the Pokémon Center, giving Ash dozens upon dozens of stares. After a short while of that it became nearly unbearable and May got up and scared them all out of the Center. It's been a ghost town ever since.

Ash had never seen that side of May before and never wanted to be on the receiving end of it.

The moment the light turned off Ash was on his feet. He ran to the counter and waited anxiously for Nurse Joy to come out. Ash felt Brock, May and Max at his sides and his pokémon at his back.

The door opened a moment after. Before she was even through the doorway, Ash asked, "Is my Pikachu okay?"

Nurse Joy closed the door. She turned to him and gave him a grim look. Ash felt his insides turn to ice.

"Your Pikachu is stable for now," she said. "As stable as I can get it."

"What happened?" asked Ash, his voice hollow and broken. "Wh-what's wrong with him? He was fine yesterday—"

"Pikachu is sick," said Nurse Joy. "It's a bad case of pneumonia that has spread to his lungs. I did my best to get rid of the infection but it's still very weak."

"Arceus," Ash heard Brock breathe.

"I… I don't understand," Ash stammered. "He was fine yesterday…" he repeated softly.

"Pneumonia does not need long to react seriously in Pokémon," said Joy sadly.

"Will he be okay?" asked May in a choked voice.

"It depends," said Nurse Joy. "If Pikachu makes it through the night, I'm positive it'll make a full recovery. Once they're out of the woods, pokémon can heal from this kind of a sickness easily. Being as weak as it is right now…" Nurse Joy hesitated at Ash's face. "It's a very strong pokémon. I'm sure it has to be, to have gotten you as far as it did in the tournament. I have faith it will pull through." Her brows crinkled. "But until then, all we can do is wait."

Ash's hands were shaking. He pressed them into the counter to try to still them. Ash felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing.

"He'll pull through, Ash," said Brock.

Ash didn't listen. "If I brought him here sooner," he said, looking up at Nurse Joy. "Hours ago. _Yesterday_. He would be fine now, wouldn't he?"

Nurse Joy looked hesitant.

"He would, wouldn't he?" repeated Ash sharply.

She nodded. "Most likely, yes."

Ash felt tears burn and he let them spill. He did this. It had been right in front of him, whether or not Pikachu had tried to steer him away. _He_ was the trainer. He was supposed to take care of his pokémon. Protect them at all costs. But he'd been so focused on the tournament he ignored every sign. On any other day, Pikachu's behavior would have never led Ash to believe it was _nerves_.

How could he have let Pikachu down?

The hand on his shoulder tightened.

"Can I see him?" asked Ash, lifting his head back up to Nurse Joy.

"Of course," she said. "But only one of you in the room at a time, please."

Ash nodded. He left Brock, Max and May and walked through the door with Nurse Joy.

His chest twisted.

Pikachu was on a table in the middle of the room. He was lying on his stomach, hooked up to half a dozen tubes and wires as well as an oxygen mask. His ears were flattened and his eyes shut. He looked so tiny and so breakable. But he was breathing. Ash could see him moving with each breath.

There was a stool in front of the table and Ash slowly lowered himself onto it. A look behind him told him Nurse Joy had left him alone with Pikachu. He turned back to his partner.

"Pikachu," he said, his voice thick with emotion. So many words he wanted to say came out in the three syllables alone. "I'm sorry, buddy. I'm just so sorry." He raises a shaking hand, resting it as gently and carefully as he could to Pikachu's head. He rubbed behind Pikachu's ear, the exact place Pikachu couldn't help but go, "chaaa" to. But this time, Pikachu didn't even move.

Tears blurred his vision until he couldn't see.

A sob made its way out of his chest and Ash ran both hands through his hair. His shoulders and back shook as he cried. He didn't know how long he sat there, head in his hands.

Eventually he lifted his head, looking back at his Pikachu, his best friend. Ash scratched behind his ear again. "You can't leave me, Pikachu," he whispered. "I need you. You're…" He swallowed hard. "You're my best friend. I _need_ you. I don't…" His throat closed a little. He tried again. "I don't know what I'd do without you, buddy," he whispered. "Please be okay."

* * *

Pikachu started to wake.

It was a slow process. Slow, thick, halting. He had been very far below the surface of reality. But something was pulling him toward it. He could _feel_ it.

He could _hear_ it.

" _Pikachu_."

Pikachu's journey to the land of the living sped up, and everything felt a great deal less heavy. He could hear noises now. Something beeping slightly. The dull hum of an air conditioner. Soft breathing beside him.

He could feel again, too. The air was crisp. He was lying on something soft and warm.

There was something on his back, something that felt familiar. Familiar and _safe_.

Pikachu cracked open his eyes.

A room blurred into view. He recognized the look of this room; it was a Pokémon Center. He was lying on a bed in the corner of the room. Two wires were hooked up to his cheeks. He felt tempted to shake them off but didn't. He knew what they were for and knew he woke up here for a reason that probably wasn't good.

He blinked again, waking up a little more. He was alone in the room, except for…

Pikachu turned his head.

Ash was lying on the bed, over one crossed arm, and his other was stretched out, his hand resting on Pikachu's back. Ash's eyes were shut and he appeared fast asleep. His hair was mussed and his hat missing. He looked exhausted and worn. Pikachu's ears dropped at the sight of such distress in his trainer's face.

"Pikachu," whispered Ash suddenly, his hand tightening on Pikachu. He still seemed to be sleeping.

"Pikapi!" called Pikachu, but his voice was quiet and hoarse. It didn't seem to make it to Ash's ears. " _Pikapi_!" Pikachu tried again.

Ash's eyes cracked open. He blinked confusedly, then saw Pikachu. He jerked back in shock and a smile—the biggest smile Pikachu can ever remember his trainer wearing—spread across his face. " _Pikachu_!" cried Ash.

Pikachu smiled too. "Pikapi!"

Ash swept him in a hug. A careful, gentle hug, and he didn't squeeze hard at all. Pikachu was surprised at the level of tenderness. He was grateful, too, because he still felt sore and groggy.

Ash set him carefully back to the bed. Pikachu was startled to see tears in Ash's eyes. "Pikachu, I'm so glad you're okay!"

Pikachu smiled. "Pikachu," he agreed.

Ash's face shifted then. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" he asked, a sad twinge in his expression.

Pikachu looked at him confusedly. "Pika?"

Ash's brows creased. He seemed to understand Pikachu didn't remember. "You collapsed at the match," he said quietly. "You were… really sick. I brought you here and…"

Pikachu didn't hear the rest of Ash's words. His face fell and his insides froze.

The match.

 _The match_.

Pikachu cut him off. "Pikachu! Pikapi… pika pikachu chu pi?" He rattled off in one breath.

Ash understood what he meant by that, too. His face fell a little. Pikachu felt his heart twist and shatter. "I left the battle in the middle," admitted Ash. "I had to make sure you were okay."

"Pi…" Pikachu just stared blankly at him. He left…? He didn't win? Because of _him_ Ash had to forfeit?

 _His first chance to be a champion_?

Tears burned Pikachu's eyes.

Ash saw. He immediately reached for him. "Pikachu, what's—"

Pikachu backed away. He tumbled a little onto the sheets. He shook his head. "Pika…" He sniffed, tears running through his fur. "Pikapi…"

"Hey."

Pikachu didn't look up until he was taken in Ash's hands. Ash pulled him to his eyes. They were hard, but sincere at the same time.

"Don't you worry one bit, Pikachu." he told him. "Not one bit."

Pikachu sniffed again. "Pikachu!" He looked at him miserably. "Pi pikachu, Pikapi! Pi…"

"It was just one battle," said Ash with a little laugh. He wiped one of Pikachu's tears with his thumb. Pikachu looked up at him in confusion. Why did Ash look so happy? After what Pikachu had just put him through?

"Pi…" started Pikachu but Ash didn't let him finish.

"You and I are going to be in hundreds of battles." said Ash softly. "Hundreds. _Thousands_!" Pikachu looked at him in wonder. "Yeah, some of them will be more important than others." he said with a shrug. "But they're still just battles. And we can always try again next time." Ash set Pikachu back on the blanket, and Pikachu stared up at him with big eyes. "I want you to know," said Ash, leaning over the bed and looking at Pikachu at eye level, "that you will _always_ matter to me more than any battle in the whole world. I don't care if it's a legendary battle that will declare me a Pokémon Master." He reached behind Pikachu's ear and rubbed a tender spot, and Pikachu closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, Ash had more tears in his eyes. "You will always matter _more_. Got it?"

Pikachu smiled a watery smile and jumped into Ash's arms. Ash hugged him gently.

"Pikachu, Pikapi," mumbled Pikachu into his shirt.

"I love you, too, Pikachu," said Ash just as softly.

Ash set Pikachu back on the bed. He stood up. "I'm going to get Nurse Joy," he said. "I'll be back in a few minutes, I promise!" At Pikachu's nod, Ash gave him another look, another smile that held a thousand emotions. Then, he quickly left, promising again to be _right back_.

Pikachu sat back on the bed, still a bit tired. But he assumed it could be shock. Ash had worked so hard for that battle. So had Pikachu. They spent months preparing for it. He still could hardly believe that Ash could care so much more about _him_. Pikachu thought back to every loss Ash endured in the Pokémon League, where Pikachu was usually the last defense. And the shame he felt when he fell and couldn't stand back up. But Ash was only ever… _grateful_. Grateful to have him and to just experience it all, regardless of winning or losing. And maybe that's something Pikachu needed to remember, too.

Pikachu smiled to himself. He had the best trainer… the best _friend_ in the whole wide world.


End file.
